Highly Flammable
by lizteroid
Summary: What would happen if Jim Ellison met Miss Parker? Here's a little fic, well, it might not be so small, but here it goes. Enjoy! Rating subject to change.


**Highly Flammable.**

_Chapter One;_

Jim Ellison was a Sentinel. He knew he was good. It was his job to protect people from crime and danger. Most of the people were grateful and thanked Jim profusely. It wasn't until one day, he realized that not all people were nice and showed him that they were grateful for his actions. That one day, Jim was greeted by a disgruntled Miss Parker. Now, Miss Parker, known as just plain Parker to her closest acquaintances was a Sweeper and worked at a corporation named The Centre. The corporation was skilled in taking people's lives and stealing , not in the sense of actually killing people, just abducting them as children (at least the children who had the genetic misfortune of being Pretenders) and The Centre would test them and train them up for purposes inside the corporation walls.

So, back to the time that Jim met Parker; she was out on a mission, trying to capture Jarod as usual and Jim was taking a break from his Sentinel days, away from Blair too. Now Jim was off taking a vacation, trundling along in Maine as you often do in Springtime. Although he was on vacation, he was still listening and looking out for trouble, he would hate for anyone to need help from him and he not be there to save them.

"Holy hell!" he hissed and found himself basically diving out of the way to save his own skin, when a car, chasing another at high speed whizzed by. Jim was able to see inside the chasing car and he saw a brunette woman, obviously in a rage behind the wheel, "Women drivers..." he muttered to himself as he dusted off his clothing and picked himself up off the sidewalk.

Jim hadn't noticed where the first car had gone off to but he did however hear the tremendous crash as the second car careened off the road, an oil spill had sent the car sideways and the brunette had lost control. Her black sedan had veered off into a wall, just missing a gas station and pump. As the Sentinel got over to the car, he realised that the brunette wasn't moving. Looking through the window of the drivers' side, Jim frowned and pulled open the door.

"Ma'am?" he spoke to her, "Ma'am, can you hear me? Nod if you can hear me."

The brunette was drooped on one side, her head back against the headrest and her body was limply hanging to the right. She didn't nod. Jim noticed she had a few lacerations to her head and upper chest. She had a bloody nose too and what looked like a broken collarbone. He tried again.

"Ma'am...please nod if you can hear me."

It was then Jim noticed her left hand moved a little, like she was trying to grasp onto something. The Sentinel looked around and saw that nobody else was there, but her phone was on call so it was obvious she was being monitored or followed to some extent. He didn't like it when this kind of thing happened; when a person had some form of surveillance tag on them, be it cellphone, wire or camera.

Since nobody else was around, Jim assessed her damage and pulled her out to safety, he knew that the car was too near the gas pump for his liking and the car was in such a bad way, something could go 'BANG' at any given moment. Dragging her away from her car, he noticed a few things; the silver square ring she wore on her left index finger, the piece she carried at her back (he could feel it under her jacket and sweater) and the business cards that fell out of one of her pockets 'The Centre' was the first thing he saw.

"The Centre." he mused to himself. Jim recognised the name of the corporation of which this broad worked for (he presumed) he remembered some things from way back aways.

This corporation had tried to ruin his life. They had tried to kidnap him and take him there. He had the super senses just like the other Pretenders but Jim wasn't one of those, he was a Sentinel. The same kind of thing, yet not. He remembered that a man, already balding with an odd accent had tried to befriend him, make him trust the people of The Centre when he was little more than five years old. It hadn't worked then, and it was not going to work now. He had escaped but his brother had not been so lucky...

"Jarod...?" the brunette's voice broke into his thoughts.

Jim looked down to her as her bright grey-blue eyes looked up at him. And she thought he was someone else, he found that kinda cute, "No, no...I'm Jim." he smiled to her, "You've been hurt, it's best you don't move around a lot. We need to get you to a hospital, but I'm going to need you co-operation to do that." he told her softly, offering his best friendly and charming smile to her.

"Where am I? Where's Jarod?" she asked him softly.

The Sentinel reached down and picked up one of her business cards, reading for her name, "Well...Miss Parker, you crashed yourself into that wall over there. I'm assuming Jarod was in the car before you?" he questioned gently, still looking into her eyes.

Truth be told, Parker had no idea what day it was, nevermind who was in the car she had been chasing. She just stared blankly up at Jim and tried to sit herself up. As Parker placed down her right arm, she groaned and cried out loudly, it caused Jim to step back a bit and watch her. It was when she tried it again, Jim noticed the bullethole in her midnight blue jacket, she'd been shot at too. What the hell kind of job did this chick do?!

"Come on, I'll help you stand up." he told her, and neared her once again.

"I don't need help!" Parker hissed to him and clung onto the wire fence beside her, she pulled herself up on it and looked over to him. The brunette furrowed her brow and lifted her hand to wipe her nose, she'd felt the blood trickling down and then saw the trail of crimson across her skin on the back of her hand, "Shit!" she hissed to herself, though loud enough for Jim to hear her.

"You're gonna need a ride to get to the hospital." Jim smiled over to her a little smugly, knowing he was right.

"Who the hell are you?!" she hissed to him and glared as best she could. In fact glaring helped mask the fact she was wincing with the pain being inflicted upon her body.

"My name is Jim. Ellison." he added his surname to it, "I'm a Sentinel..."

"A Sentinel?" Parker questioned.

"Yes, I have super senses, was in the police force for a while, got kicked out. Long story short; I'm self employed now."

"Long story short indeed."

"You going to tell me who you are?" Jim asked the brunette before him.

"Says on the business cards." she retorted snappily.

"Yeah, but Miss Parker's a bit formal, don't you think?"

"That's what everyone calls me. Every. Single. Day."

"And do you get out of bed the wrong side, every. Single. Day too?" Jim smirked back to Parker, walking closer to her now.

"Parker." she replied, feeling extremely stressed out being around Jim already. She needed a cigarette and she was feeling embarrassed about having crashed her car, "Would you just take me to the hospital?!" she hissed to Jim and narrowed her eyes to him, "And get rid of that stupid smirk! I'm sick of my brother looking like a Ken doll, I don't need to be seeing you giving your input too!"


End file.
